


Appetito insaziabile

by Fiamma_Drakon



Series: Le (erotiche) avventure di Gathra e Kilgore [6]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, F/M, Femdom, Food Kink, Girl Penis, Het, Lemon, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2019-03-09 01:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: L’Orchessa tagliò un pezzo di carne e lo infilzò sulla cima della forchetta, sollevandola dal piatto.«Avanti… apri la bocca…!» lo esortò avvicinandogli la forchetta alla faccia.Kilgore mise su una specie di broncio e cercò di allontanarsi dalla carne ma Gathra non lo lasciò andare e continuò ad “inseguirlo” con la posata.«Su, fallo per me...» la strega si sporse verso di lui aprendo a sua volta la bocca «Di’ “aaaah”...!».





	Appetito insaziabile

**Author's Note:**

> **Pairing:** Gathra (OC!Strega)/Kilgore (OC!Sciamano)  
>  Scritta per i prompt _BDSM_ e _Violence_ per la Badwrong Week #2 @ [Maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/).  
>  **Wordcount:** 10'953 (FiumiDiParole)

«Certo che questa “Lancia da Guerra” è davvero enorme… altro che la Guarnigione!».  
Gathra, mappa alla mano, stava cercando di orientarsi per cercare di capire dove si trovasse esattamente il tipo da cui doveva andare per ottenere dei nuovi progetti per allargare la rosa di edifici utili nella sua Guarnigione. Quando Sparachiodi le aveva detto di andare a controllare i progetti a Lancia da Guerra le aveva dato solamente un nome e la garanzia che il tipo con quel nome si trovasse nell’insediamento dell’Orda presso l’isola di Ashran. Per il resto si sarebbe dovuta arrangiare da sola, in che non era impresa da poco.  
Chiedendo indicazioni a destra e a manca, finì col perdersi più di quanto non facesse con la mappa sotto mano.  
«Stupidi soldati che non sanno dare indicazioni…» brontolò stizzita l’Orchessa, gli occhi viola crepitanti di malcelata ira «Saurfang dovrebbe decisamente alzare il grado medio di istruzione delle sue truppe rimaste di stazione qui a Draenor...» sbuffò mentre riponeva la mappa.  
Iniziò a gironzolare a vuoto per le strade di Lancia da Guerra sperando di incappare nel suo uomo quando si ritrovò inspiegabilmente in un vicolo cieco in una zona piuttosto cupa dell’insediamento. Sarebbe tornata indietro seduta stante se non fosse stato per una bancarella a lei decisamente familiare che notò poco più avanti, proprio di fronte a lei. Gli articoli esposti erano identici a quelli che aveva avuto modo di contemplare parecchio tempo addietro in Shattrath, nelle Terre Esterne, così come era identico al mercante incontrato in quella occasione.  
Incuriosita e perplessa, Gathra si avvicinò.  
A distanza ravvicinata la somiglianza era ancora più palese e quando il Troll proprietario della bancarella la notò e le sorrise con fare astuto, l’Orchessa non poté esimersi dal commentare: «Ma non ci eravamo già visti a Shattrath?».  
«Nuje siamo tutti uguali. Mi avrai scambiato co’ nu altro Troll, piccirilla» rispose il venditore, senza mai smettere di sogghignare in maniera inquietante.  
Gathra aggrottò le sopracciglia e sbuffò dal naso rumorosamente, facendo oscillare l’anellino che portava appeso nelle narici.  
«No, sono sicura che fossi proprio tu! Non ti ricordi di me?! Ho comprato un vestito da Succube e svariati altri giocattoli erotici!» ringhiò in tono di protesta, sbattendo un piede a terra con stizza.  
Il Troll la fissò per qualche istante, assorto, poi scosse la testa.  
«Tieni confusione nella capa, piccirilla. Io sono sempre stato accà da quando ‘o Capoguerra Vol’jin ha mandato i campioni suoi a combattere chello fetente di Garrosh» spiegò «Tieni voglia di guardare la merce mia?».  
Nonostante la strega non fosse ancora convinta dalla proclamazione d’innocenza del mercante, si era trovata decisamente bene ad utilizzare i giocattoli che aveva comprato da lui, per cui non vedeva perché non avrebbe potuto almeno dare un’occhiata. Magari avrebbe potuto trovare qualche altro giocattolo con cui divertirsi con il suo adorato Kilgore.  
«Guardo in giro» rispose dopo un po', allontanandosi da lui per ispezionare ciò che era esposto.  
La scelta di lubrificanti le sembrava aumentata, così come quella di giocattoli di varie forme e dimensioni da poter infilare negli orifizi più piacevoli; tuttavia, niente di tutto ciò riuscì a colpire la sua attenzione, pertanto passò oltre.  
I giochi in scatola erano sempre gli stessi e anche i costumi tipo quello che lei aveva comprato a Shattrath erano uguali. Era un po' delusa dalla scarsità di nuovi articoli ed era quasi tentata di lasciar perdere e tornare alla sua vana ricerca quando finalmente una scatola attirò la sua attenzione sia mentale sia sessuale. Sul pacco era raffigurata una specie di impalcatura dotata di lacci e di sostegni per ogni parte del corpo della vittima, costretta dal marchingegno a rimanere carponi. Non solo: a lato erano raffigurate anche altre possibili configurazioni dello strumento, che a quanto poteva intuire era facilmente riassemblabile. Il nome dell’oggetto peraltro stuzzicava gli angoli più remoti e perversi della sua mente contorta. E come poteva essere altrimenti con un attrezzo che si chiamava “Super Congegno Sessuale Multifase XXL Deluxe dell’Eroe della Tempesta”...?  
Gathra afferrò la scatola con l’impeto di qualcuno che temesse di vedersi portare via da sotto il naso il tesoro a cui aveva dato la caccia per tutta la vita. Lo prese e lo portò di corsa dal Troll, come temesse che fosse solo un miraggio e potesse svanirle dalle mani da un momento all’altro.  
«Prendo questo!» esclamò con espressione trionfante e depravata insieme. Con le missioni a Pandaria e a Draenor aveva guadagnato un po' di soldini che aveva messo da parte, per cui non le importava quanto avrebbe speso per quell’aggeggio, purché fosse suo.  
Il Troll guardò lo scatolone e poi l’Orchessa e un sorriso avido gli incurvò le labbra sottili attorno alle grosse zanne sporgenti.

Il suo nuovo giocattolo era al sicuro nelle Terre Esterne, al poggio adiacente alla Mano di Gul'dan sul quale aveva costruito il nido d’amore privato suo e di Kilgore. Il trasporto dalla Draenor “alternativa” fino alla Valle di Torvaluna della sua linea temporale era stato piuttosto faticoso. Il pacco era ingombrante e aveva trovato non poca difficoltà a riuscire a caricarlo sulla sua cavalcatura per il viaggio, ma alla fine c’era riuscita e adesso era pienamente soddisfatta.  
Nel mentre che lavorava nel giardino erboristico della sua Guarnigione, Gathra non poteva fare a meno di fantasticare su quali posizioni sperimentare per prime con Kilgore con il nuovo attrezzo. Grosso come era, sicuramente sarebbe stato in grado di sostenere persino un Orco della mole del suo adorato compagno. Il problema era che ovviamente lei non voleva scrivergli per invitarlo alla Mano di Gul'dan esplicitando completamente le sue intenzioni. Aveva bisogno di una scusa plausibile con cui mascherare i suoi reali intenti, altrimenti non c’era più divertimento.  
 _«Sì, ma cosa posso inventarmi stavolta…?»_ rifletté mentre riponeva le erbe appena raccolte in una delle sacche che portava sempre con sé.  
Terminata la raccolta, l’Orchessa uscì dalla spelonca appena fuori della Guarnigione per dirigersi verso l’officina alchemica che aveva fatto costruire quasi subito non appena arrivata a Draenor.  
Nell’edificio aveva allestito un piccolo laboratorio dedicato alla sperimentazione di particolari effetti delle piante che coltivava. Le piaceva spaziare nella ricerca di impieghi più eccentrici delle piante che coltivava e raccoglieva, specialmente perché era un tale maniera che riusciva a trovare gli utilizzi _più divertenti_ della sua professione.  
Appena arrivata a destinazione subito andò a controllare come stavano le cavie che aveva raccolto in giro per la Landa di Fuocogelo, piccoli coniglietti dal manto bianco che amavano mimetizzarsi nella neve.  
Al mattino presto quel giorno aveva dato ad alcune di loro un nuovo distillato che era riuscita ad ottenere dopo molte prove fallite e voleva vedere cosa era successo.  
Arrivò al suo tavolo da lavoro, sistemò i fasci di erbe fresche di raccolta e poi andò a sbirciare dentro la gabbietta dei conigli cui aveva somministrato la sua pozione.  
Non notò niente di particolare eccetto il fatto che le cassette del cibo - una per ogni bestiolina - erano completamente vuote.  
Gathra si grattò la cresta di capelli rossi che si ergeva al centro del cranio, perplessa: era sicura di aver riempito le cassette quando aveva somministrato loro il filtro e solitamente impiegavano almeno due o tre giorni a svuotare le cassette piene.  
Qualcosa di quel fenomeno accese nella sua mente scientifica una curiosità morbosa di arrivare fino in fondo alla cosa. Forse aveva trovato qualcosa con cui intrattenersi che fosse più eccitante del vagare per Draenor ad uccidere i membri rimasti dell’Orda di Ferro. Sogghignò e sul suo viso si dipinse nuovamente la tipica espressione di una sadica che aveva appena trovato un nuovo giocattolo e non vedeva l’ora di provarlo.  
«Potrebbe rivelarsi una scoperta più interessante del previsto...» commentò tra sé, cominciando poi ad organizzare il suo lavoro successivo.

Pur essendo una mente perversa e sedotta dal potere oscuro e distruttivo dei demoni, Gathra era anche un raro esempio per la sua razza di cervello brillante e capace di architettare un’organizzazione pulita e meticolosa praticamente per ogni cosa, specialmente per quelle in cui ritrovava particolare interesse. Così come riusciva a mettere in piedi i migliori stratagemmi per rendere i suoi appuntamenti con Kilgore piccanti ed erotici in maniera veramente originale e moralmente deprecabile, allo stesso modo si impegnava nei suoi esperimenti.  
Le sue cavie gli avevano restituito interessanti risultati riguardo al filtro che aveva distillato: quella particolare mistura di erbe era in grado di sovrastimolare l’appetito di chi lo ingeriva. I suoi coniglietti nel giro di pochi giorni di ripetute somministrazioni erano diventati dei tondi batuffoli che annaspavano frenetici alla continua ricerca di cibo. Purtroppo l’effetto era piuttosto limitato nel tempo e così Gathra aveva deciso di lavorare sulla formula per cercare non solo di renderla più duratura nel tempo, ma anche - se possibile - di potenziarne ulteriormente l’effetto.  
Dopo aver notevolmente incentivato l’obesità tra i suoi coniglietti ed essersi assicurata che le bestiole risultassero comunque in salute nonostante l’ammontare di cibo che ingerivano ogni volta che somministrava loro la pozione, Gathra decise che era giunta l’ora di passare alla sua fase preferita: la sperimentazione su cavie orchesche.  
Aveva dei piani per quella pozione, piani che coinvolgevano il suo adorato Kilgore, e non poteva permettere che il suo filtro risultasse avere degli effetti indesiderati di cui lei non era a conoscenza. Per questo motivo aveva bisogno di avere dei soggetti che fossero fatti esattamente come Kilgore. Aveva bisogno di sperimentare su Orchi in salute e per i quali nessuno si sarebbe preso la briga di piangere se fossero inavvertitamente esplosi in una pioggia di frattaglie qualora la pozione avesse avuto controindicazioni un po' estreme. Quali soggetti migliori per tale scopo se non i patetici e sacrificabili seguaci dell’Orda di Ferro?  
Gathra era nel bel mezzo dello scontro con l’Orda di Ferro presso Talador e aveva scoperto un luogo che si chiamava “Campo di Taglio Mor’gran” che era popolato di un elevatissimo numero di Peoni di Ferro e di altri Orchi che si erano schierati dalla parte di Garrosh Hellscream e della sua “nuova Orda”.  
Aveva anche individuato i punti in cui sarebbe stato meglio colpire: c’erano numerosi siti di approvvigionamento sparsi per tutta la zona. Determinata ad ottenere i suoi risultati quanto prima, Gathra si era infiltrata a notte fonda nel campo e aveva drogato il cibo con la sua pozione in ogni singolo deposito di risorse, senza risparmiarsi con le dosi: aveva appositamente preparato una gran quantità del suo distillato, per poterlo usare su un numero ben maggiore di cavie rispetto a quelle del suo laboratorio.  
I risultati furono molto migliori di quanto avrebbe mai potuto sperare: gli Orchi drogati avevano cominciato ad emettere versi di insofferenza e i loro stomaci a brontolare così forte che l’Orchessa si sarebbe meravigliata che non li avessero sentiti persino alla Darsena di Ferro, nel più lontano nord di Gorgrond.  
Subito avevano cominciato ad assediare i rifornimenti, divorando tutto ciò che c’era a disposizione e rimanendo in breve a corto di viveri. La fame insaziabile che Gathra aveva loro provocato li spingeva a mangiare barbaramente, senza la minima civiltà, emettendo tutta una vasta gamma di rumori grotteschi che piacquero molto alla silenziosa spettatrice che osservava tutto dall’alto, in sella al suo Terrore dei Cieli Volteggiante. Inoltre, una volta terminato il cibo iniziarono a manifestare una indole decisamente violenta che nei conigli non era venuta fuori. L’Orchessa seguì stupita la zuffa di un gruppetto di Peoni di Ferro dopo che avevano finito di litigare per spartirsi una cassa di carne sotto sale e si ritrovò a sogghignare al colmo della soddisfazione.  
Ce l’aveva fatta. Era riuscita a perfezionare la formula! L’indole violenta era sicuramente data dalla mancanza di cibo e non era un effetto collaterale che si manifestava all’assunzione del preparato. Quei Peoni avevano cominciato a picchiarsi perché avevano ancora fame ed il cibo era finito, non perché fossero spinti a farlo dall’azione del filtro stesso.  
La durata dell’effetto era inoltre notevolmente prolungata.  
Guardando quegli insulsi Peoni di Ferro che lottavano come bestie per ottenere altro cibo, Gathra finalmente ebbe conferma che quella pozione sarebbe stata perfetta per il prossimo appuntamento con il suo Kilgore. Non avrebbe dovuto aspettare chissà quanto per utilizzarla: sarebbe stata proprio lei a regalarle l’occasione non solo per rivedere il suo adorato partner ma anche l’opportunità di mettere a frutto il suo ultimo acquisto.  
Nella sua mente si stava formando un piano, perverso ed intrigante e soprattutto completo in ogni parte. Più limava i dettagli e più le sembrava assolutamente _perfetto_.  
«Vola, Terrore dei Cieli! Ho una lettera da scrivere al mio schiavetto!» disse per incitare la sua cavalcatura a volare il più velocemente possibile in direzione del Baluardo di Vol’jin.

«Dai… dai…!».  
Kilgore sbirciò all’interno della sacca che aveva guadagnato usando le Risorse degli Spezzalegione per contribuire alla costruzione della Torre della Magia al Presidio della Liberazione alla Riva Dispersa. Era da tanto che cercava un maledetto pezzo di equipaggiamento abbastanza potente da poter sostituire ai suoi guanti, ancora piuttosto vecchi e scarsi.  
Vide che qualcosa dentro c’era di più ingombrante di oro o di Schegge Fatue e infilò lesto la mano all’interno, ansioso di scoprire se almeno quella volta avrebbe ottenuto ciò che voleva.  
Ne estrasse un paio di stivali di fattura piuttosto particolare, tanto che l’Orco li riconobbe subito.  
«Oh…!» sospirò con un misto di indignazione e stanchezza, curvando le possenti spalle «Un altro pezzo di equipaggiamento leggendario perfettamente inutile… uff...» sbuffò, infilandoseli in una sacca «Li metterò in banca con gli altri...».  
Prese il resto del bottino - Schegge Fatue e Risorse dell’Enclave - quindi salì in groppa al suo Draco del Vento dell’Est e si librò stanco in volo per percorrere agilmente la breve distanza che lo separava dalla locanda allestita al Presidio dalla locandiera Amalia Jones. Doveva vendere alcuni oggetti inutili che aveva preso andando a ripulire la Riva Dispersa dai demoni.  
Atterrò davanti all’enorme tenda che dava protezione ai feriti e che di fatto era l’unica parvenza di “mura” che la locanda aveva. Smontò dal suo Draco e si avvicinò ad Amalia, salvo poi notare che la cassetta della posta situata tra di loro brillava.  
Gli occhi azzurri dell’Orco sciamano brillarono di emozione e trepidante aspettativa: non aveva più ricevuto nessun messaggio per moltissimo tempo. Non teneva corrispondenza per lettera con nessuno eccetto _lei_. La sua amata compagna Gathra, l’Orchessa con cui era deciso a legarsi per il resto della vita quando fosse stato il momento adatto.  
Ignorando completamente Amalia, Kilgore andò alla cassetta delle lettere e mise una grande mano guantata all’interno, tastò con le dita e finalmente incappò nella busta di una lettera. La tirò fuori e l’aprì velocemente e con ben poco garbo.  
La missiva recitava:  
 _“Caro il mio orchetto sciamano,  
mi manchi così tanto…! Dare la caccia all’Orda di Ferro non è così divertente come speravo, quindi volevo chiederti di incontrarci alla Mano di Gul’dan questa sera per una cena insieme. Mi piacerebbe che tu preparassi un vero e proprio banchetto in stile Pandaren per noi due, cucini così bene!  
Non vedo l’ora di riaverti tra le mie ~~grinf~~ braccia! A stasera!  
Tua per sempre, Gathra”_.  
Kilgore rilesse il messaggio almeno una dozzina di volte, sorridendo sempre di più.  
«Finalmente!» ruggì trionfante, così forte che praticamente tutti coloro che si trovavano alla locanda si voltarono a guardarlo. L’Orco non vi badò minimamente.  
Gathra gli aveva chiesto un appuntamento e di cucinare, le due cose che preferiva in assoluto. Controllò l’ora, scoprendo suo malgrado che era quasi tempo del pranzo. Non aveva molto tempo per organizzarsi, ma sicuramente ce l’avrebbe fatta.  
 _«Vado a Dalaran… passo in banca… vado alla locanda a mangiare un boccone, ovviamente… e poi… no, in Enclave dovrebbe essere tutto a posto per ora… Rehgar e gli altri sono tutti impegnati… le nuove pagine dell’Artefatto non sono ancora pronte… sì, poi vado a fare spesa a Pandaria...»_ elencò mentalmente mentre lanciava l’incantesimo della Pietra del Ritorno a Dalaran.  
Comparve nel loggiato che portava alla Terrazza di Krasus. Salì in groppa al suo Draco del Vento dell’Est e si diresse verso la banca.  
 _«Niente Liquore della Strega di Giada stavolta… se Gathra si ubriaca di nuovo è la fine...»_ rifletté.  
Non aveva la minima intenzione di scatenare nuovamente la sua ira preparandole bevande alcoliche. L’orribile risveglio a frustate era un ricordo ancora così vivido nella sua testa che temeva seriamente potesse ripetersi, anche se poi l’essere stato costretto a bere gli umori della sua partner già di primo mattino non era stato poi così male.  
Avrebbe ripiegato su qualcosa di un po’ più sobrio e leggero, anche se al momento non gli veniva niente di adatto in mente.  
 _«Ho ancora tutto il pomeriggio per prepararmi, qualcosa troverò senz’altro...»_ ponderò entrando all’interno di una delle due sedi della Banca di Dalaran. Era emozionato all’idea di doversi occupare di allestire un intero banchetto.

Gathra era arrivata per prima alla Mano di Gul’dan per sistemare il suo giocattolo. Lo aveva aperto e smontato una dozzina di volte prima di riuscire a decidersi in quale assetto sarebbe stato meglio utilizzarlo per ciò che aveva in mente. Alla fine aveva optato per la disposizione in cui la vittima - Kilgore nel suo caso specifico - sarebbe stata legata carponi e sostenuta in tale posizione per ogni centimetro del suo lato anteriore dall’attrezzo, dotato di misere ma pur sempre esistenti imbottiture.  
Il loro nido d’amore, arredato personalmente da lei, si trovava all’aperto vicino al vulcano di fuoco vile situato quasi al centro della Valle di Torvaluna, nelle Terre Esterne, su una sporgenza abbastanza ampia da poter tranquillamente ospitare una specie di piccolo accampamento. Gathra ci aveva portato un tavolo basso ma ampio per mangiare e un grande letto a due piazze, un baule per riporre i suoi effetti personali - dei quali buona parte erano giocattoli erotici - e diversi cuscini molto imbottiti messi attorno al tavolo al posto delle sedie. Lungo il perimetro esterno della sporgenza si ergevano diversi speroni di roccia e sotto ad uno di essi l’Orchessa aveva predisposto un grosso secchio di metallo accompagnato da un rotolo di carta per i bisogni corporali, del tutto naturali. Non aveva pensato di costruirci intorno anche una parete divisoria per il semplice fatto che lei non si vergognava minimamente di “cedere” a certe necessità basilari e imprescindibili sotto gli occhi di Kilgore e allo stesso modo l’Orco non pareva curarsene più di tanto.  
La strega per l’occasione non aveva pensato di passare a trasmogrificare i suoi vestiti con il set di vestiario che aveva eletto come suo preferito. Il motivo era quanto mai banale: non contava di rimanere con quelli addosso per più tempo del necessario. Giusto il tempo di finire di mangiare e poi avrebbe messo il suo completo da Succube, a lei decisamente molto più congeniale.  
Una volta finito di montare il suo nuovo giocattolo, assicurandosi che tutte le parti fossero bene incastrate tra loro e fissate, Gathra lo spostò dal lato del letto opposto rispetto a quello rivolto verso il tavolo. Non voleva di certo rovinare la sorpresa a Kilgore riguardo ai suoi piani per il dopocena!  
Era sicura che là dietro non lo avrebbe mai trovato: avendogli chiesto di cucinare, sarebbe stato troppo preso dalla preparazione e dall’allestimento della cena per andare a curiosare troppo lontano dal tavolo e dal fuoco da campo che avrebbe creato.  
Quando fu certa di aver posizionato per bene il suo più recente acquisto, Gathra si sedette sul materasso e alzò lo sguardo verso il cielo con espressione soddisfatta. La cupola di energia oscura che proteggeva il suo nido d’amore da sguardi indiscreti mascherava anche in parte il naturale - più o meno - colore della volta celeste. A quell’ora, quando ancora il giorno non aveva ceduto totalmente il passo alla notte, il cielo solcato di strie di energie caotiche di un bel verde acido brillante era di un’incantevole tonalità di viola. Lo scudo lo faceva sembrare di un viola un po’ più acceso di quanto era in verità, ma era anche un colore che a lei piaceva molto, per cui non aveva motivo di lamentarsi.  
Nell’osservare l’orizzonte in direzione della Foresta di Terokk frugò con una mano dentro una delle sue sacche magiche e ne estrasse l’ampolla contenente il suo prezioso distillato, che scintillava di un intenso arancio attraverso il vetro trasparente del contenitore. Abbassò lo sguardo su di essa e un sorriso le incurvò le labbra attorno alle zanne minute.  
Captò un rumore tipico di grosse ali membranose che sbattevano nell’aria e si affrettò a riporre la fiala e tornare a guardare verso l’alto: in lontananza di fronte a lei si stagliava l’inconfondibile sagoma di un Draco sul cui dorso era seduto qualcuno dotato di stazza notevole.  
L’Orchessa balzò in piedi, ogni fibra del suo corpo in tensione. Era così emozionata! Più passava il tempo e più ogni loro incontro le provocava sensazioni intense di desiderio, e non solo sessuale.  
La cavalcatura alata si avvicinò rapidamente e nel giro di poco Gathra riuscì a scorgere un grosso teschio dalle orbite fiammeggianti montato sulla spalla destra, delle rune di energia rossa sulla spalla sinistra e un elmo dotato di corna.  
«Kilgore…!» esclamò con voce leggermente tremula. Si rese conto da sola che non era l’atteggiamento giusto visti i suoi propositi, ma per le torture ci sarebbe stata tutta la notte e lei aveva impellente bisogno di stringerlo.  
Quando l’Orco fu arrivato abbastanza vicino, Gathra abbassò la barriera per permettergli di entrare; dopodiché l’alzò nuovamente.  
Il suo compagno atterrò sul bordo del poggio - vicino al tavolo - e smontò rapidamente di sella, congedando il suo Draco. Ebbe appena il tempo di voltarsi ed aprire bocca che Gathra gli volò letteralmente tra le braccia, stringendosi al suo collo e sporgendosi a baciarlo con trasporto.  
Il contatto inatteso fu molto piacevole per Kilgore, che rimase lì fermo con espressione leggermente inebetita per qualche secondo mentre la sua compagna gli infilava senza alcun pudore la lingua in bocca. Superato lo stupore la strinse a sé con le sue possenti braccia muscolose e fasciate di strisce di sottile ma caldo pelo grigio-bianco.  
Quando Gathra decise di staccarsi da lui rimase un filo di densa saliva a collegare le loro labbra che fu l’Orco a spezzare.  
«Scusa per il ritardo… stavo finendo di raccogliere le ultime cose per la cena…» disse, assumendo un cipiglio imbarazzato.  
«L’importante è che tu abbia trovato tutto quello che ti serve» replicò Gathra con un tono che suonava stranamente gentile alle orecchie di Kilgore «Hai tutto, vero?».  
«Ehm… sì, sì ho portato tutto… devo solo cucinare ma non ci metterò molto, promesso» esclamò lo sciamano.  
La strega si fece da parte, andando ad accomodarsi in mezzo ai cuscini vicino al tavolo, lasciando così al suo compagno tutto lo spazio che gli serviva per cucinare.  
Kilgore si era aspettato di essere rimproverato per il ritardo. La sua metà non era certo il tipo di Orchessa che lasciava correre una trasgressione, di qualsiasi tipo o portata essa fosse. Era in realtà avvezzo alle sue punizioni, le quali dopo tanto tempo trascorso insieme avevano anche iniziato a piacergli.  
Quell’accoglienza così calorosa e innocua era decisamente sospetta, anche se tutti i suoi pensieri in merito a cosa potesse celare il suo strano atteggiamento svanirono nell’esatto momento in cui accese il suo fuoco da campo per mettersi a cucinare. La sua attenzione si concentrò interamente sul cibo: voleva che fosse perfetto per Gathra, specialmente visto che era stata proprio lei a chiedergli di preparargli un banchetto Pandaren.  
Per farlo aveva dovuto cacciare bestie e pescare per tutta Pandaria per tutto il pomeriggio e poi recarsi al mercato di Mezzocolle per acquistare le spezie e gli altri ingredienti accessori. I banchetti non erano nient’affatto semplici da preparare e richiedevano una quantità enorme di risorse, proporzionata alla quantità di cibo che comprendevano: solitamente infatti erano consumati da grossi gruppi di persone, non meno di una ventina.  
Non capiva perché la sua adorata compagna gli avesse chiesto di preparare proprio un banchetto se erano solamente loro due a mangiare, però sicuramente non avrebbe lasciato che gli avanzi andassero sprecati, anche a costo di mangiarli per un mese ad ogni pasto.  
Nel mentre che preparava, Gathra lo osservava minuziosamente e con smodato interesse. I suoi occhi luccicavano di desiderio ogni volta che notava un guizzo nei muscoli delle braccia o lo vedeva piegarsi offrendo un delizioso primo piano del deretano, attraente oltre ogni dire nonostante i pesanti e corazzati gambali che indossava.  
Se fosse dipeso unicamente da lei avrebbe fatto sì che cucinasse completamente nudo ogni volta che era nei paraggi per ammirarlo; tuttavia, pur essendo Kilgore un cuoco con una certa esperienza, gli incidenti potevano sempre accadere e l’ultima cosa che voleva era che proprio mentre era nudo capitasse che gli sfuggisse di mano qualcosa o rovesciasse una pentola finendo con l’ustionarsi più o meno gravemente.  
Se proprio doveva farsi male doveva essere per mano sua e non per colpa di una stupida pentola di salsa di soia bollente.  
Kilgore si era attrezzato di una enorme pentola da mettere sul fuoco e nella quale cucinò carne, pesce e verdura in abbondanza. Era veramente un sacco di roba, doveva ammetterlo, ma era sicura che non sarebbe stata poi così tanta dopo che avesse dato la sua pozione a Kilgore.  
L’Orco ci mise un po' a finire di cucinare tutto e poco a poco il tavolo venne tappezzato di piatti stracolmi di cibo dall’aroma delizioso che fece venire l’acquolina in bocca a Gathra.  
In ultimo, terminato di cucinare il cibo, tolse dal fuoco la pentola e mise a scaldare un grosso bollitore in ceramica all’interno del quale mise del ginseng.  
«Per il tè ci vorrà ancora un po'... ma il resto della cena è pronto» spiegò con un sorriso, mentre tirava fuori da una delle sue sacche un piccolo otre chiuso «La birra la bevo solo io, d’accordo? Così non corriamo il rischio che ti ubriachi come l’altra volta...» le spiegò.  
Era _esattamente_ ciò che le serviva. Non riusciva a credere ai suoi occhi.  
 _«Kilgore… così rendi tutto troppo facile...»_ commentò tra sé e sé, compiaciuta. Lottò contro il suo impulso di sogghignare trionfante e l’ebbe vinta.  
«Sono pienamente d’accordo. Voglio essere sobria e carica per il dopocena» esclamò l’Orchessa, facendogli l’occhiolino con aria maliziosa.  
Lo sciamano sobbalzò appena, abbassando lo sguardo con un po’ di disagio verso le sue mani, che constatò solo allora essere ancora imbrattate dal cibo che aveva maneggiato.  
«Uhm… è meglio che mi lavi le mani… aspettami prima di cominciare, va bene?» disse, allontanandosi poi in direzione della latrina improvvisata. Da qualche parte lì vicino ricordava ci fosse anche una bacinella con dell’acqua pulita.  
«Sì, non preoccuparti» rispose l’Orchessa mentre estraeva rapidamente e silenziosamente l’ampolla con la sua pozione.  
Nel mentre che Kilgore si stava lavando le mani dandole le spalle, Gathra stappò velocemente l’otre di birra e la sua fiala, quindi ne rovesciò l’intero contenuto nella bevanda. Meglio abbondare, non voleva che l’effetto svanisse sul più bello.  
Ripose il contenitore vuoto e scosse l’otre per mescolarne il contenuto, quindi lo richiuse e tornò alla sua posizione originaria fingendo di essere rimasta immobile per tutto il tempo. Ci mise veramente poco, tanto che Kilgore quando tornò non diede segno di essersi accorto di niente.  
Quest’ultimo si sedette dirimpetto a lei e le rivolse un’occhiata intenerita e affettuosa, invitando Gathra a servirsi con un cenno della mano.  
«È un po' eccessivo per due sole persone… ma è esattamente così che si prepara un banchetto Pandaren» disse a mo’ di giustificazione mentre si avvicinava un vassoio stracolmo di pesce cotto e condito con un sugo misto di spezie e verdure.  
«Non preoccuparti per gli avanzi… troveremo il modo di riutilizzarli» rispose la strega, le labbra incurvate in un sorrisetto perverso del quale il suo compagno non si avvide minimamente, impegnato com’era a mangiare «È tutto così delizioso che sarebbe un delitto che qualcosa andasse sprecato» aggiunse assaggiando un po' di carne.  
Purtroppo per lei Kilgore si guardò bene dal toccare l’otre di birra per un bel po'. Ad un certo punto, dopo diversi minuti, si alzò da tavola per andare a togliere il tè al ginseng per Gathra e le mise il contenitore ancora caldo sul tavolo, poi tornò a mangiare.  
L’Orchessa non poteva costringerlo a bere, altrimenti avrebbe sospettato qualcosa. Aspettare però stava diventando snervante.  
La cena era deliziosa come sempre quando era Kilgore a cucinare, ed anche ben sostanziosa: Gathra iniziò a sentirsi piena quando nemmeno avevano svuotato un terzo dei piatti che ricoprivano la superficie del tavolo. Era palese che come lei anche il suo compagno stesse cominciando a dare segni di cedimento.  
«Perché non bevi un po'...? Sembra che tu sia sul punto di soffocare...» gli fece notare la strega, stappando il piccolo otre per versargli un po' del contenuto nel boccale ancora asciutto e pulito.  
Non era riuscita a resistere oltre, era stato più forte di lei. Doveva vedere se il suo filtro aveva effetto su di lui e in che misura. Ripensò rapidamente a quegli stupidi Peoni di Ferro che bisticciavano e si ingozzavano e la sua impazienza crebbe ulteriormente.  
Kilgore, chino su una grossa costoletta di Mushan, alzò lo sguardo su di lei con aria sofferente. Stava _evidentemente_ soffocando per la foga con cui stava soddisfacendo il suo appetito per il momento naturale.  
«Grazie...» disse con voce strozzata. Afferrò direttamente l’otre per un manico e tracannò il contenuto tutto d’un fiato, fino a svuotarlo. Finito che ebbe, rimise il suo bicchiere improvvisato sul tavolo e si leccò le labbra, appoggiandosi all’indietro sui cuscini con le braccia.  
«Ho mangiato tantissimo, sono pieno...» borbottò soddisfatto.  
L’Orchessa rimase a fissarlo, attonita e irritata insieme. La pozione aveva sì effetto rapido, ma per quello che aveva potuto osservare sperimentalmente aveva anche bisogno di essere “innescata” con l’introduzione di altro cibo dopo l’assunzione.  
Se Kilgore non mangiava ancora il suo piano sarebbe andato a monte.  
«Sicuro di non aver ancora un po' di spazio? Magari… finisci la costoletta che hai nel piatto» cercò di convincerlo lei, malcelando la sua crescente rabbia.  
Kilgore sollevò una mano a far cenno di no.  
«Davvero, non ce la faccio… se vuoi finirla tu accomodati pure...» rispose lui gentilmente.  
Gathra gli sorrise in una maniera inquietante, le labbra tese rigidamente e lo sguardo quasi fisso.  
«Mangiala Kilgore, ormai l’hai iniziata».  
«Non mi va più… ho mangiato troppo…» sospirò lui in tono sofferente.  
Gathra si costrinse a mantenere i nervi saldi e non prenderlo a sberle per costringerlo ad obbedirle. Si alzò pacatamente in piedi e aggirò il tavolo, andando ad inginocchiarsi accanto al suo partner.  
«Per favore… non ti pare uno spreco…?» domandò quasi teneramente, sbattendo le palpebre e guardandolo con cipiglio implorante.  
Era così strano vederle quello sguardo in viso considerato il suo carattere decisamente incline alla violenza e al sadismo.  
Kilgore si sentì quasi in colpa e cercò di farla ragionare: «Non ce la faccio a finirla tutta...».  
L’Orchessa tagliò un pezzo di carne e lo infilzò sulla cima della forchetta, sollevandola dal piatto.  
«Avanti… apri la bocca…!» lo esortò avvicinandogli la forchetta alla faccia.  
Kilgore mise su una specie di broncio e cercò di allontanarsi dalla carne ma Gathra non lo lasciò andare e continuò ad “inseguirlo” con la posata.  
«Su, fallo per me...» la strega si sporse verso di lui aprendo a sua volta la bocca «Di’ “aaaah”...!».  
Era così dannatamente tenera in quel modo. Sembrava quasi una normale Orchessa, magari anche con un leggero impaccio e uno spiccato lato innocente. Kilgore avrebbe voluto opporsi alla stessa stregua del suo stomaco satollo, ma i suoi sentimenti erano di ben altro avviso.  
Contro ogni buon senso, con le guance paonazze e un’espressione quasi stupida, l’Orco spalancò la bocca lentamente e lasciò che Gathra lo imboccasse.  
«Così, da bravo...» gli disse quest’ultima con lo stesso tono leggero che avrebbe potuto rivolgere ad un bambino «Bravo il mio Kilgore...» aggiunse mentre finalmente riusciva a fargli mangiare quel misero boccone di carne.  
«Ora il prossimo...».  
Lentamente e tra svariate proteste più o meno deboli del diretto interessato, l’Orchessa riuscì a fargli finire la costoletta che aveva nel piatto.  
Kilgore masticava piano e ogni boccone che inghiottiva rendeva il successivo più difficile da mandar giù.  
«Ecco fatto. Finito!» esclamò al termine la strega, poggiando il piatto e le posate sporchi da parte.  
Solo allora si prese la briga di studiarlo con più attenzione: le sembrava tutto normale. Non stava avendo effetti collaterali, ma non mostrava neanche i segni di un effetto vero e proprio del filtro.  
«Come ti senti?» chiese dopo qualche momento.  
Kilgore emise un verso di sofferenza, portandosi una mano all’addome.  
«Pieno… troppo pieno...» bofonchiò «Era davvero… necessario che mangiassi tutta quella costoletta…?».  
La guardò con l’espressione di un cucciolo maltrattato, ma a Gathra non importava granché in quel momento.  
«Sei stato bravissimo» si limitò a dire, accarezzandogli a sua volta la pancia.  
L’Orchessa non capiva perché non si fosse già gettato sul cibo come se fosse digiuno da mesi.  
 _«Che la pozione abbia una scadenza così misera da andare a male dopo pochi giorni…?»_ si chiese, delusa e frustrata insieme. L’aveva preparata pochi giorni addietro e conservata da parte in attesa di quel momento, ma forse avrebbe dovuto farla più di recente, magari quella mattina stessa prima di andare alla Mano di Gul'dan.  
Non aveva ponderato circa quel tipo di problematiche.  
 _«Che tipo di effetti potrebbe avere quell’intruglio se non è più buono…?»_ si chiese, ma era ormai tardi per porsi il quesito. Kilgore l’aveva già bevuta tutta.  
In quello stesso istante riecheggiò un gorgoglio decisamente poco piacevole che aveva come origine proprio l’addome dell’Orco.  
Quest’ultimo si piegò leggermente su se stesso emettendo un grugnito di dolore e poi emise un grottesco rutto, breve ma intenso.  
«Kilgore…?» domandò Gathra, sgranando gli occhi. Cominciò a sentirsi in colpa: se stava male era solo colpa sua e della sua mancanza di attenzione a dettagli fondamentali per un’alchimista.  
Stava per raccontargli tutto e addirittura scusarsi quando vide lo sciamano riprendere le forze e sbattere perplesso le palpebre, alzando lo sguardo dal suo ventre al tavolo. Non pareva più che stesse soffrendo, almeno a giudicare dalla sua espressione.  
Si leccò le labbra, afferrò il vassoio ancora pieno a lui più vicino e ricominciò a mangiare voracemente.  
Gathra si sedette vicino a lui, fissandolo momentaneamente spaesata.  
«Uhm… tutto bene?» chiese, quasi temendo la risposta che avrebbe ricevuto.  
L’Orco deglutì un bel boccone prima di replicare: «Ho una fame… probabilmente avevo solo bisogno di bere un po'...».  
Gathra sorrise trionfante: ce l’aveva fatta! La pozione aveva funzionato! Non solo, ma Kilgore pareva non nutrire il minimo sospetto in merito a quell’improvviso ritorno dell’appetito.  
 _«Così innocente...»_ commentò tra sé l’Orchessa, estasiata dalla riuscita della prima parte del suo piano, che poi era anche quella più importante.  
Si accostò all’Orco e si appoggiò contro il suo braccio.  
«Be’... menomale allora che hai preparato un banchetto così sostanzioso...» esclamò in tono quasi casuale.  
Kilgore grugnì in segno di approvazione, la bocca già di nuovo impegnata a masticare vigorosamente. Non riusciva davvero a capacitarsi della fame di quella sera. A pranzo non aveva mangiato un granché, certo che avrebbe avuto di che riempirsi a cena, ma non immaginava che avrebbe sentito così tanto la mancanza di un pasto più corposo.  
Era grato alla sua compagna per avergli fatto notare che doveva bere oltre che mangiare: quella “falsa pienezza” che aveva sentito prima sarebbe potuta sfociare più tardi in una orribile figuraccia per lui.  
Si sarebbe vergognato da morire se quella notte, magari proprio nel mentre che faceva l’amore con Gathra, il suo stomaco avesse cominciato a brontolare perché gli era tornata fame. Non avrebbe potuto reggere l’imbarazzo di una simile gaffe, anche se molto probabilmente l’Orchessa avrebbe approfittato della cosa per costringerlo a mangiare sotto le sue direttive, trasformando l’atto in qualcosa di osceno ed eccitante per entrambi.  
Ingurgitò carne e fu costretto a bere il tè al ginseng che aveva preparato per la sua compagna. Non pensava che quell’otre potesse contenere così poca birra per un pasto. A vederlo da fuori pareva più capiente.  
Mangiò anche il pesce e la verdura. La stranezza era che anche se mangiava non si sentiva riempire, ma forse era solamente una sua impressione.  
Mangiava quasi senza masticare per la fretta di saziare la sua fame e solo ogni tanto si fermava per bere o picchiarsi un pugno sul petto per deglutire. Più spesso gli sfuggivano dei rutti o altri rumori parimenti rozzi.  
Gathra lo guardava con la stessa intensità e brama di qualcuno che stesse seguendo uno spettacolo di spogliarellisti. Era così grezzo da suscitarle un tumulto di emozioni simile ad uno tsunami, così diverso dal Kilgore con cui era solita mangiare.  
Adesso somigliava così tanto ad un Orco nella media.  
Masticando e azzannando il cibo schizzava il sugo unticcio e scuro - probabilmente la salsa di soia - praticamente ovunque: sul tavolo, nel piatto e persino sull’armatura. Anche in faccia era pieno di macchie e gocce dense di salsa gli gocciolavano lungo il mento senza che lui si preoccupasse di pulirle.  
Gathra cercò di trattenersi il più possibile, ma per quanto si impegnasse la sua eccitazione cresceva esponenzialmente morso dopo morso. La sua tunica presto sarebbe stata inservibile.  
Si alzò in piedi all’improvviso e andò verso il suo baule.  
Kilgore nonostante fosse preso dal suo enorme appetito, riuscì a notare la cosa.  
«Dove… vai?» domandò con la bocca mezza piena, prima di sorseggiare del tè.  
«Mi metto qualcosa di più comodo» spiegò l’Orchessa semplicemente.  
Tirò fuori il suo completo da Succube e lo indossò svelta. Mise il corsetto nero dotato di coppe per sostenere - e non nascondere - le tette e di un largo paio di ali membranose di cuoio sulla schiena, le mutandine dotate di foro centrale per dare agevolmente accesso alla vagina, le giarrettiere in pizzo e gli stivaletti con tacco a spillo. Per ultima - ma non per importanza - mise la coroncina dotata di piccole corna curve e prese il suo frustino a tre cordicelle.  
Sorridendo, tornò verso il tavolo, dal suo Orco.  
«Gathra… non possiamo aspettare per quello…? Io ho ancora fame...» protestò quest’ultimo senza neanche degnarla di più di un fugace sguardo.  
La strega si accorse della cosa e non ne fu per niente contenta, tanto che attraversò il tavolo direttamente passandoci sopra per arrivare più rapidamente dal suo compagno e potergli menare una frustata in mezzo alla schiena.  
L’Orco ruggì di dolore, raddrizzandosi di colpo a guardarla con espressione mista di rabbia e supplica, al che l’Orchessa gli afferrò la faccia affondando le dita nelle sue guance costringendolo a rimanere rivolto verso di lei.  
«Io sono la tua padrona e io decido _quello_ che puoi fare e _quando_ puoi farlo… chiaro?» disse, piegandosi perché la potesse guardare dritta negli occhi a distanza ravvicinata.  
Nonostante le dita che gli premevano dolorosamente ai lati della bocca, Kilgore riuscì a dire: «Ma… io voglio mangiare...».  
La sua compagna gli menò un’altra frustata, quindi si piegò a prendere il bollitore in ceramica ancora mezzo pieno di tè e gli spinse in bocca il beccuccio.  
Kilgore bevve come meglio poté, ma l’inclinazione del contenitore era tale per cui gliene finiva più in bocca di quanto riusciva a buttarne giù e dopo poco iniziò ad annaspare e tossire mentre la bevanda gli andava di traverso. Un violento accesso di tosse gli scosse il torace mentre tentava di espellere la parte che gli era finita nei polmoni, ma Gathra continuò imperterrita a spingergli il bollitore contro la bocca.  
Solo quando lo sciamano iniziò ad emettere versi preoccupanti e spruzzare té dai lati delle labbra e persino un po’ dal naso l’Orchessa si ritenne soddisfatta e cessò quella tortura.  
Una volta libero, Kilgore cominciò a tossire e sputare, gocciolando té sull’armatura e sui cuscini, respirando con fatica.  
«S-sei impazzita…?!» gemette costernato non appena fu di nuovo in grado di parlare senza rischiare di morire soffocato.  
Gathra sogghignò e scese dal tavolo, lo prese per un braccio e lo tirò via in direzione del letto, o almeno ci provò: era così pesante che da sola non sarebbe mai riuscita a trascinarlo di peso fin là.  
«Alzati e spogliati» gli ordinò, lasciando cadere il suo arto con stizzita rassegnazione.  
Kilgore scrollò le spalle e fece per tornare a mangiare, ignorando il suo comando, al che la sua partner gli affibbiò una dolorosa frustata sull’avambraccio teso verso un vassoio di cibo. Dai suoi esperimenti non era emerso nessun effetto collegato alla mancanza di obbedienza nell’uso della sua pozione, eppure il suo Kilgore non si sarebbe mai sognato di disobbedirle in maniera tanto eclatante.  
«Ahio!» sbottò l’Orco, guardandola con espressione corrucciata «Perché fai così…? Non ho fatto niente!».  
«Perché prima devi spogliarti e sistemarti là dietro» Gathra indicò in direzione del letto «E poi potrai mangiare tutto quello che ti pare… e te lo porterò io stessa».  
Kilgore sgranò gli occhi all’ultima affermazione. Nella sua testa si creò l’immagine della sua Orchessa che gli portava il cibo a letto, porgendoglielo mentre lui mangiava stravaccato nudo in mezzo ai cuscini. Ovviamente non poteva non scapparci qualche bacetto e diverse erotiche palpatine.  
Non era una cosa molto nello stile di Gathra, ma poteva anche essere che l’Orchessa volesse sperimentare qualcosa di nuovo - o piuttosto lo sperava lui. Di certo non si sarebbe tirato indietro senza prima aver soddisfatto la sua curiosità in proposito, nonché il suo spropositato appetito.  
Si spogliò dell’armatura lasciando i pezzi a terra alla rinfusa e si alzò alla svelta, andando verso il letto e salendoci sopra.  
«Vuoi che mi stenda in una posizione particolare? Tipo così?» esclamò Kilgore, mettendosi su un fianco e sorreggendosi il capo con un braccio puntellato in mezzo ai cuscini.  
L’Orchessa lo guardò senza capire e gli disse: «Perché sei salito lassù? Guarda che devi andare _dietro_ il letto...».  
Kilgore si girò sul fianco opposto per guardare cosa ci fosse alle sue spalle e rimase attonito nel trovarsi a contemplare un curioso oggetto pieno di lacci neri posizionato nella stessa direzione del materasso. Era una specie di asse orizzontale con quattro propaggini a forma di “L” che parevano essere vagamente imbottiti, ma non capiva come dovesse essere utilizzato.  
«Che roba è…?» chiese perplesso.  
«Lo vedrai tra poco...» replicò Gathra, la voce molto più vicina rispetto a poco prima, tanto che Kilgore sobbalzò nel sentirla parlare da così vicino.  
Percepì le sue mani poggiarsi sulla sua schiena nuda, lungo un fianco, e spingere con forza. Trovandosi lui proprio sul bordo del letto, non le servì un grosso sforzo per farlo rotolare di sotto, proprio sull’attrezzo.  
L’Orco emise un verso soffocato di dolore quando colpì con l’addome l’ampio asse centrale dell’oggetto. Avendo appena mangiato, il dolore era acuito rispetto al normale.  
Gathra fu lesta a scendere dal letto e andare a fermare la fascia più grossa, quella attorno ai fianchi. La fissò ben stretta, tanto che l’Orco grugnì e brontolò: «È… un po' stretta...».  
«Oh, non preoccuparti, deve esserlo...» disse Gathra «Ora stai fermo che lego il resto...».  
Con pazienza si mise a chiudere tutte le altre fasce, assicurando completamente Kilgore all’attrezzo.  
Quest’ultimo si ritrovò legato così stretto da diventare quasi un tutt’uno con il suo sostegno. L’Orchessa in particolar modo si preoccupò di fermargli per bene le gambe, divaricate abbastanza da non avere problemi ad accedere al suo deretano.  
«Ecco fatto! Accidenti, non pensavo sarebbe stato così faticoso...» commentò Gathra al termine dell’incarico «Come ti senti?».  
«… costretto...» fu l’unica cosa che Kilgore reputò appropriata come risposta.  
La strega si prese un momento per contemplare lo spettacolo: l’attrezzo lo sosteneva egregiamente e le fasce non avevano dato nessun segno di essere troppo corte per avvolgere la massiccia corporatura del suo compagno.  
Era decisamente soddisfatta del suo acquisto.  
«Bene! Direi che… il mio schiavetto si è meritato un premio!» annunciò.  
Kilgore era rivolto verso la cupola di protezione e non poté vedere cosa la sua partner stesse facendo: solo provando a ruotare il capo gli veniva male al collo e alle spalle.  
Rimase fermo in quella posizione, guardando di fronte a sé, in attesa che Gathra manifestasse le sue intenzioni. Vista la posizione in cui era stato legato, immaginava che fosse qualcosa di inerente il sesso - e più nello specifico il sesso con il suo culo.  
Dopo la prima violenta esperienza di penetrazione anale, diverso tempo adietro ormai, Gathra aveva iniziato a praticare la cosa piuttosto di frequente e benché le prime volte per lui fossero state assai dolorose, col tempo e la pratica era diventato quasi assuefatto.  
In effetti, quell’oggetto gli dava decisamente miglior appoggio e sostegno di quanto ne potesse avere naturalmente per quel tipo di pratica.  
Il solo pensiero di vedere Gathra manifestare il suo gigantesco fallo di energia fatua lo faceva eccitare. Peccato che quel coso su cui era legato non avesse un buco ad altezza inguine: il suo pene - momentaneamente flaccido - era compresso tra il suo corpo e l’oggetto.  
Il suo stomaco protestò a volume decisamente alto, distraendolo dal suo disagio di tipo sessuale.  
«Gathra…? Ho fame...» si lamentò con un grosso sospirò sconsolato.  
Udì il rumore dei suoi tacchi che battevano sulla roccia, sempre più vicino, poi la vide comparire dinanzi a lui, bellissima e terribile nel suo completino da Succube. Tra le mani reggeva un vassoio e quando si inginocchiò davanti a lui, Kilgore poté vedere la montagna di carne riccamente condita che lo riempiva e percepire l’aroma, così intenso da farlo salivare copiosamente. Era stato davvero bravo a cucinare, non c’era che dire.  
«Posso… mangiare…?» chiese esitante, cercando di forzare le braccia a liberarsi dalle fasce per avventarsi su quella deliziosa visione. La vista del cibo lo stava quasi stordendo.  
«Non ho sentito la parola magica» fece presente l’Orchessa in tono di blanda ammonizione.  
Kilgore socchiuse gli occhi, alzandoli ad incrociare quelli di lei.  
«… padrona» aggiunse.  
Gathra sorrise e sollevò un brandello di carne piuttosto unto e spesso, agitandoglielo davanti alla faccia.  
«Aaaah» disse, mimando il gesto di spalancare la bocca.  
Kilgore obbedì, schiudendo le fauci con filamenti densi di saliva che univano le due arcate di denti e persino le zanne ai lati di ognuna di esse.  
Gathra gli avvicinò la carne e l’Orco l’azzannò con un colpo secco, strappandone metà senza nessuna difficoltà. Masticò vigorosamente, mugugnando di piacere e poi inghiottì, aprendo subito dopo la bocca per essere nuovamente imboccato.  
Gathra si divertì e si eccitò moltissimo nel continuare a propinargli cibo. Quando arrivò a finire il vassoio, Kilgore cominciò a non sentirsi più così bene: nonostante continuasse a sentire l’impulso a mangiare, sentiva anche l’addome gonfio e pieno in maniera spiacevole.  
«Polipetti!» annunciò l’Orchessa, che si era allontanata per prendere una porzione di Polpo di Scogliera e posare il vassoio vuoto. Infilzò un tentacolino con la forchettata e fece per propinarlo al suo compagno, ma questo scosse lentamente il capo e ruttò piuttosto rumorosamente. Emise un debole verso di sollievo e abbandonò la testa a ciondolare in avanti.  
«Scusami, non l’ho fatto di proposito...» bofonchiò contrito «Oooh… non mi sento molto bene...» aggiunse, più rivolto a se stesso che alla sua compagna.  
Quest’ultima gli diede un buffetto in cima alla testa, nello spazio centrale di cranio pelato.  
«Hai dolore al pancino?» gli chiese, quasi come se lo stesse prendendo in giro.  
«L’asse… mi preme troppo forte… oooh...» spiegò a mezza voce «P-per favore… fammi stendere sul letto… solo cinque minuti… _padrona_ ».  
Diede un particolare accento di supplica all’ultima parola, ben sapendo quanto Gathra tenesse al rispetto della loro privata gerarchia. Inoltre, non aveva per niente voglia di beccarsi un’ennesima frustata in quel particolare momento.  
L’Orchessa continuò ad accarezzargli la testa per qualche secondo, poi rispose: «Vedrai che tra poco starai meglio...».  
Si spostò, posando da parte il vassoio ed uscendo dal campo visivo di Kilgore, il quale sperò con tutto se stesso che stesse davvero andando a liberarlo come l’aveva implorata di fare. Le sue speranze furono completamente infrante nell’attimo stesso in cui sentì le dita della sua partner, ben lubrificate, sgusciargli tra le natiche. Cacciò un grugnito piuttosto stridulo, sollevando di colpo la testa per poi lasciarla ricadere.  
«Sei ancora così sensibile nonostante l’allenamento?» chiese Gathra, infilando lentamente le falangi umide. Gemette di piacere nel sentire l’orifizio caldo che le avvolgeva le dita, stringendo blandamente attorno ad esse. Lo aveva usato così spesso che ormai Kilgore aveva imparato la lezione: serrare le chiappe non gli avrebbe fatto sentire meno dolore, ma di più.  
Dopo diverse brevi penetrazioni di prova, Gathra spinse le dita completamente a fondo, senza incontrare nessuna resistenza. Da parte dell’Orco udì un roco gemito pesante, come se fosse a corto di fiato.  
«Ti piace, mh?» domandò, spingendo bene in profondità le falangi e muovendole.  
Vide lo sciamano sollevare il capo e lo sentì mugolare di nuovo, stavolta più forte, ma senza rispondere direttamente al suo quesito.  
Sollevò il frustino - che aveva riposto in vita, fissato ad un sottile passante del corsetto - e vibrò una poderosa scudisciata sulla schiena nuda del suo partner.  
«Allora?!» insistette.  
«S-sì, padrona!» fu costretto a replicare Kilgore. La frustata era stata ancora meno piacevole di quanto lo fosse in altre condizioni.  
«Ne vuoi ancora?» domandò la strega, estraendo ed affondando con ritmo più veloce le due dita che gli aveva infilato nel posteriore.  
L’Orco non poté negare a se stesso che nonostante il dolore all’addome e il desiderio di potersi allontanare da quel dannato aggeggio, le dita di Gathra erano decisamente belle da sentire dentro. Pur non essendo ingombranti quanto un’erezione, erano comunque grosse abbastanza da regalargli ondate di piacere non indifferente e difficili da ignorare.  
«Sì… ahn…!» gemette, mordendosi il labbro inferiore «Per favore… ancora…!».  
Quel lato così debole del suo carattere, il piacere profondo e perverso che provava nell’essere ridotto ad una specie di giocattolo per soddisfare i capricci e i desideri di Gathra, era una parte di lui che si guardava bene dal rendere manifesta al di fuori delle occasioni in cui si trovava in privato con l’Orchessa. Era una specie di privilegio riservato solo a quest’ultima.  
Per tutti coloro che conosceva, lui era il valoroso e possente Chiaroveggente Kilgore, il nuovo capo del Circolo della Terra nonché nuovo possessore del famoso Martelfato, l’arma che per tanti anni era appartenuta a Thrall.  
A nessuno al di fuori di Gathra avrebbe mai permesso di piegarlo e umiliarlo come lei invece faceva abitualmente.  
La strega gli menò un’altra frustata del tutto inattesa che gli strappò un supplichevole e molto poco virile: «Fottimi!».  
Gathra scoppiò a ridere, deliziata dalle sue parole. Kilgore stava sudando come se avesse fatto intensa attività fisica per ore. Il fiato gli usciva spezzato dalla gola e ogni tanto il suo stomaco brontolava a volume eccessivamente alto perché potesse passare inosservato, cosa per cui l’Orco provava non poco imbarazzo.  
«Non preoccuparti, tra poco sarai ben pieno… fidati».  
Ciò detto, lo sciamano udì la sua compagna mormorare qualcosa in una lingua a lui del tutto sconosciuta ma dal suono familiare. Un gelo palpabile gli accarezzò la pelle bagnata di sudore, facendolo rabbrividire palesemente, e poi svanì bruscamente come era arrivato. Subito dopo percepì qualcosa di largo e diverso al tatto rispetto ad un paio di dita e che gli accarezzò l’ingresso dell’orifizio languidamente.  
A Kilgore non gli ci volle un grande sforzo di immaginazione per capire di cosa si trattava. In effetti, Gathra aveva evocato all’altezza del Monte di Venere un grosso fallo eretto di energia oscura a sostituire la sua dotazione da riproduzione naturale. Una nube di fumo violaceo mascherava l’attacco tra l’appendice e il suo corpo.  
«Entra… ti prego… mia signora» esclamò con tono pieno di desiderio. Se avesse potuto muoversi avrebbe spinto il suo posteriore verso di lei.  
Esaltata dall’accorato tono usato da Kilgore, l’Orchessa afferrò il suo pene e lo guidò lentamente all’interno del sedere del suo compagno, godendosi la strettezza, il calore e l’umidità.  
Quest’ultimo grugnì e cercò di inarcarsi con tale enfasi che l’intera struttura cui era legato tremò.  
Gathra sgusciò dentro di lui pian piano, assaporando ogni centimetro guadagnato con tale passione e desiderio che quando riuscì ad entrare per intero arrivò all’orgasmo.  
Kilgore sentì il suo liquido viscoso e tiepido che gli veniva sparato a fondo nel posteriore. L’incantesimo di Gathra faceva sì che fossero i suoi umori ad essere convertiti in sperma, per cui eiaculò con la stessa abbondanza con cui avrebbe rilasciato umori dalla vagina.  
Fu bellissimo. Kilgore dovette mordersi il labbro per non mettersi a gridare in maniera oscena per il piacere. Persino il suo stomaco decise che era il momento migliore per protestare con un rumoroso gorgoglio.  
«Oh… mi serviva proprio…!» mugolò l’Orchessa, socchiudendo con espressione beata gli occhi e chinandosi sulla schiena dell’altro. Era così larga e comoda.  
Si raddrizzò ed estrasse l’erezione in parte, riaffondandola con forza e ripetendo l’atto più e più volte.  
Entrambi presero ad ansimare e mugolare a voce alta. Kilgore ogni tanto la implorava e la incitava ad andare avanti chiamandola “padrona”; Gathra si complimentava con lui dandogli del “bravo schiavetto”.  
L’Orchessa venne altre due volte, tutte quante belle abbondanti. Al termine dell’ultima eiaculazione, l’Orco sospirò: «Non ce la faccio più… sono troppo pieno...».  
Gathra era così ebbra di piacere che non gli diede per niente ascolto. In quel momento tutto ciò che voleva era venire ancora e ancora, fino a che il suo fisico non avesse ceduto alla stanchezza.  
«Non lamentarti!» ringhiò rabbiosa, frustandolo su una scapola per poi riprendere a scoparselo forsennatamente.  
Stavolta però il malessere dello sciamano era tale da spingerlo a continuare ad insistere nonostante l’ammonimento.  
«Gathra ti prego… urgh… m-mi hai già riempito abbastanza… oh…» disse, guadagnandosi un’ennesima frustata.  
Si sentiva seriamente male: a parte la sensazione di gonfiore e pesantezza addominale e la pressione data dall’asse centrale dell’attrezzo cui era legato, sentiva un crescente senso di nausea che lo preoccupava alquanto. Le spinte vigorose e incalzanti di Gathra non gli facevano per niente bene; anzi, acuivano sempre di più la nausea e il suo impulso a rimettere, cosa che lui non voleva per niente fare.  
«Ti… prego…» ansimò sofferente. Era madido di sudore e se la sua partner avesse avuto modo di guardarlo in faccia in quel momento avrebbe certamente notato il pallore della sua carnagione.  
L’Orchessa venne di nuovo dopo pochi istanti emettendo un ruggito di soddisfazione e spruzzando copiosamente all’interno di Kilgore, facendogli di fatto superare il limite.  
Ebbe un primo violento conato che riuscì a trattenere, con un notevole sforzo.  
«Gathra… corri prendi un se-urgh!» cercò di avvisarla, ma non ci riuscì in tempo: al secondo conato cedette e vomitò di getto sul terreno.  
Solo allora l’Orchessa uscì dal suo corpo e si portò nuovamente davanti il viso dello sciamano, piegandosi a guardarlo: aveva una cera orribile e il tanfo del vomito non era proprio dei migliori. Dando una fugace occhiata al rigurgito, l’Orchessa vide che in mezzo ai liquidi c’erano dei pezzi di cibo che Kilgore aveva ingoiato quasi interi. Ringraziò il suo stomaco forte che le impedì di vomitare a sua volta a quella vista.  
«Oooh… bleah, che schifo… mi è rimasto il sapore di bile in bocca...» commentò disgustato Kilgore, strizzando gli occhi e voltando altrove la testa per non guardare quel che aveva appena espulso.  
Nonostante ciò, il suo stomaco riprese quasi subito a brontolare per essere riempito, al che una terribile ma intrigante idea sorse spontanea nella mente di Gathra.  
Quest’ultima aggirò l’attrezzo e lo trascinò di peso - con non poca fatica e rischiando più volte di cadere - via dal punto in cui era, cosicché il suo amato non dovesse guardare ciò che aveva rigurgitato.  
Non appena l’ebbe tolto da là, Kilgore emise un debole gemito di sollievo.  
«Grazie, mi… dispiace aver sporcato proprio vicino al letto...» mormorò affranto.  
«Non fa niente, pulirò io dopo» l’Orchessa minimizzò l’accaduto con una scrollata di spalle prima di allontanarsi e ritornare nell’arco di pochi secondi con un grosso secchio.  
«A cosa serve?» domandò Kilgore, alzando lo sguardo stanco verso di lei.  
«Hai ancora fame...?» Gathra ribatté prontamente con un’altra domanda, cambiando argomento.  
Lo sciamano la guardò con aria perplessa e poi abbassò gli occhi, evidentemente mortificato e imbarazzato.  
«Ti sembrerà assurdo ma… sento ancora fame...» confessò senza alzare lo sguardo. Fu una fortuna, altrimenti sarebbe incappato nello sguardo più depravato e sadico che la sua metà potesse regalargli in quel momento.  
La strega si allontanò nuovamente e tornò da lui con il vassoio di Polpo di Scogliera che aveva lasciato prima da parte.  
L’odore di cibo costrinse Kilgore ad alzare lo sguardo e rimase sconvolto nel vedere la sua metà infilzare un tentacolino con la forchetta e porgerglielo.  
«Anco-rmh…?!» lo sciamano non ebbe il tempo materiale di terminare di parlare che Gathra approfittò della sua bocca aperta per imboccarlo a tradimento.  
«Da bravo, mandalo giù» disse la strega in tono affettuoso «Ahw… quella pozione è davvero fantastica!».  
Kilgore corrugò le sopracciglia glabre in un’espressione confusa.  
«Quale pozion…?».  
Per la seconda volta non terminò la domanda in virtù di un altro pezzo di polpo che gli venne spinto in bocca a forza. Masticò e inghiottì anche quello, ma con molta più fatica di prima: il suo stomaco stava iniziando a ribellarsi all’eccessivo riempimento. Di nuovo.  
L’Orchessa sorrise di fronte alla sua espressione così ingenua e così dannatamente tenera. Infilzò un altro tentacolino e glielo spinse tra le labbra mezze aperte.  
«Una pozione per far aumentare l’appetito a dismisura» gli spiegò, mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore con fare eccitato «Ha avuto un effetto migliore di quanto avessi sperato».  
Kilgore spalancò gli occhi e la guardò come se gli avesse appena confessato di averlo tradito con uno dei generali di Sargeras. Significava che l’appetito che sentiva adesso e che lo aveva spinto ad ingozzarsi di cibo fino addirittura a vomitare non era stato naturale. Era stato colpa sua.  
«C-cosa… c-come?! Perché lo hai fatto?» gemette con un più rabbioso tono di protesta.  
«Perché volevo divertirmi» rispose semplicemente Gathra, infilandogli in bocca un altro pezzo di polpo. Kilgore cercò di sputarlo fuori, per niente desideroso di continuare con quella farsa ma l’Orchessa gli tappò provvidenzialmente la bocca e ostruì il passaggio d’aria verso le sue narici. L’Orco annaspò allarmato e poi deglutì, riuscendo così a guadagnarsi la possibilità di tornare a respirare.  
«Sei così bello ed eccitante quando mangi con foga…!» aggiunse a mo’ di giustificazione.  
Lo liberò e a quel punto Kilgore si sentì in dovere di dire: «E non potevi chiedermelo?».  
La sua espressione era quasi delusa.  
«Se te l’avessi chiesto cosa sarebbe cambiato?» domandò Gathra perplessa, infilzando un altro pezzetto di polpo e facendoglielo mangiare.  
L’Orco masticò velocemente e poi abbassò lo sguardo momentaneamente, imbarazzato.  
«… che ti avrei detto di sì...» borbottò «Sai che non riuscirei a dirti di no, neanche se mi chiedessi di… drogarmi… e mi dispiace che tu non l’abbia ancora capito che farei qualsiasi cosa per farti contenta!» aggiunse, il tono che sul finire era decisamente indignato e ferito.  
Non avrebbe potuto dire una cosa più appropriata di quella in quell’esatto momento. L’Orchessa rimase a fissarlo, sgranando gli occhi, poi emise un verso stridulo che Kilgore sapeva perfettamente di dover interpretare come una manifestazione di eccitazione, piacere e anche amore.  
Lasciò da parte il vassoio e gli balzò al collo, stringendolo forte e affondandogli la faccia tra le tette.  
«Oh, Kilgore! Sei lo schiavo perfetto!» esclamò.  
L’Orco sospirò di piacere tra i suoi seni e quando lei lo lasciò andare le rivolse un debole sorriso speranzoso.  
«Quindi… possiamo finirla qui…?» chiese. Era sfinito e il suo stomaco non sembrava essersi per niente riassestato.  
La strega gli sorrise dolcemente e poi replicò: «Ma se abbiamo appena iniziato! La notte è ancora lunga, la pozione sta ancora facendo effetto e io ho ancora voglia di abusare del tuo bel culetto!».  
Per tutta risposta, Kilgore emise un verso rassegnato e spontaneamente aprì la bocca per accogliere il successivo boccone di polpo.

L’indomani mattina, poco prima dell’alba, l’Orco si svegliò mugugnando e si mise seduto lentamente sul bordo del letto, grattandosi la nuca e sbadigliando.  
Aveva voglia di dormire e non svegliarsi più fino alla sera successiva. Si sentiva così sfinito e provato per le intense ore di vessazioni da parte di Gathra: quest’ultima infatti aveva alternato il cibo a poderose scopate nel suo posteriore fino a notte fonda, spingendolo a vomitare altre volte senza il minimo pentimento. Quando finalmente si era reputata soddisfatta ed erano andati a dormire, Kilgore aveva avuto non pochi problemi a riposare a causa dell’intensa ribellione del suo corpo agli abusi subiti. Più spesso di quanto avrebbe voluto si era svegliato ed era dovuto andare a vomitare ancora o svuotare il posteriore - riempito in abbondanza dal seme della sua partner. Ringraziava il lungo allenamento cui Gathra aveva sottoposto il suo fondoschiena in passato e che gli stava almeno evitando l’imbarazzo e il disagio di lasciar fuoriuscire tutto senza la minima regolamentazione da parte sua.  
Per l’ennesima volta scese dal letto per andare a espellere seme e altri rifiuti, in silenzio e senza destare Gathra: nonostante tutto, non era arrabbiato con lei e doveva ammettere che quell’esperimento gli era persino piaciuto - seppur non in ogni sua parte.  
Mentre si accovacciava sul wc improvvisato poco distante, l’Orco si passò una mano sulla parte bassa della schiena, accarezzando una delle ferite aperte dalle frustate di Gathra. Sperava che guarissero in fretta, perché non erano per niente piacevoli. L’unica sua fortuna era che la sua armatura lo copriva per intero, per cui nessuno si sarebbe accorto dei segni.  
Finì rapidamente i suoi bisogni e tornò a letto, rimettendosi con immenso piacere sotto le coperte, disteso prono. Una mano dell’Orchessa uscì dalle coperte per andare ad accarezzargli una guancia.  
Kilgore si lasciò carezzare con piacere e rivolse un’occhiata in direzione della sua partner, scoprendo che si era svegliata.  
«Ancora in bagno…?» mormorò quest’ultima con voce vagamente assonnata.  
«Non volevo svegliarti...» bofonchiò l’Orco in tono di scuse, coprendo la mano con la sua e girandosi su un fianco.  
Gathra sorrise e si spostò verso di lui, andando ad appoggiare il capo nell’incavo tra spalla e collo del suo compagno. Kilgore la strinse con le enormi braccia a sé, sospirando piano vicino al suo orecchio.  
«Dormi, orchetto mio…» borbottò Gathra, strofinando la fronte contro il lato del virile collo dello sciamano «Oggi ti riposi...».  
«Speriamo...» si augurò l’Orco, chiudendo gli occhi. Entrambi ripresero sonno dopo pochi minuti.

Rehgar Earthfury corse fuori dal portale che collegava Dalaran al Maelstrom, il luogo dove lavorava e viveva il Circolo della Terra. Nonostante non fosse più un Orco così giovane, era comunque fisicamente prestante e la corsa per riunirsi agli altri membri del Circolo non sembrava avergli fatto nemmeno il solletico.  
«Sono in ritardo? L’Assalto è già cominciato?» domandò, fermandosi in mezzo alla Terrazza di Krasus e guardando gli altri sciamani lì riuniti.  
«Ovviamente è già iniziato! _Un’ora fa_!» lo redarguì con la sua voce squillante Mylra, dandogli una gomitata in una coscia - essendo una Nana, più in alto non poteva arrivare.  
«Non fartene un cruccio, Rehgar» Nobundo intervenne prontamente prima che l’ultimo arrivato e Mylra cominciassero a bisticciare come al solito «Manca ancora il Chiaroveggente all’appello».  
Rehgar sgranò gli occhi alla notizia e si guardò d’intorno, confermando con la vista le parole dell’anziano Corrotto.  
«Il Chiaroveggente non c’è?! Dove si è cacciato?» brontolò irritato «L’Assalto della Legione a Val’sharah deve essere fermato!».  
«Ce lo stiamo chiedendo tutti» Muln Earthfury intervenne con la sua voce profonda e pacata al tempo stesso «Da ieri pomeriggio non lo ha più visto nessuno di noi».  
Il gruppo di sciamani cadde in un silenzio che durò solo pochi istanti prima che Rehgar lo spezzasse: «Dobbiamo fare qualcosa! Andiamo a cercarlo!».  
«No» intervenne Aggra, fino ad allora rimasta in silenzio.  
«Come sarebbe a dire “no”...?!» protestò l’Orco «Abbiamo bisogno di lui per l’Assalto!».  
«Purtroppo stavolta ha ragione Rehgar» si aggiunse Mylra, guadagnandosi un’occhiataccia dal diretto interessato nonostante tutto.  
«Se non è venuto deve esserci una ragione importante. Il Chiaroveggente c’è sempre stato per combattere la Legione nelle prime linee!» esclamò Aggra in tono solenne «Per una volta possiamo fare a meno di lui».  
Il suo ragionamento fu accolto dagli altri con mormorii e cenni d’assenso.  
«Ma da soli non potremmo farcela!» si lamentò Rehgar.  
Muln batté una poderosa pacca sulla schiena all’Orco, rischiando di farlo finire steso a terra.  
«Non è da te dire certe cose, Rehgar!» esclamò in tono ilare.  
«L’età ti ha forse rammollito? Dov’è finito il feroce gladiatore di una volta?» lo provocò Magatha dei Totem Truce, rimasta fino ad allora in disparte rispetto al gruppo di sciamani. Pur essendo una sciamana a sua volta, non era molto ben vista dal resto del Circolo della Terra per il suo coinvolgimento nella morte di Cairne Bloodhoof. Solo di recente si era unita al Circolo e - almeno a detta sua - soltanto in via temporanea.  
L’insulto fece esattamente l’effetto sperato. Rehgar ringhiò agli altri sciamani e raddrizzò meglio il busto completamente nudo, puntando un pollice verso di esso.  
«Ve lo faccio vedere io chi è davvero un rammollito! Io sono l’Eroe della Tempesta e nessun demone potrà fermarmi!» urlò, attirando l’attenzione anche di altri che si erano radunati alla Terrazza di Krasus per organizzarsi contro la Legione.  
Senza aspettare oltre, l’Orco fece dietrofront e corse verso l’Elfo del Sangue che si occupava dei voli da e per Dalaran. Noleggiò una viverna e le salì in groppa, quindi partì immediatamente, molto probabilmente per andare a Val’sharah.  
«… forse hai esagerato» commentò Aggra rivolta a Magatha, rimasta di sasso a fissare l’Orco durante la sua scenata.  
«Ho solo detto ciò che pensavo» puntualizzò l’anziana Tauren senza batter ciglio.  
«Andiamo, prima che faccia qualcosa di stupido e impulsivo. Tutti a Val’sharah» esortò Nobundo, al che tutto il Circolo della Terra si mosse per noleggiare viverne che li conducessero alla regione dell’Assalto.  
 _«Chiaroveggente Kilgore, per gli Antenati, torna presto…!»_ pregò Aggra tra sé mentre saliva in groppa alla sua cavalcatura.


End file.
